


I wanna be the very best (The "Bro song")

by MestariYN



Category: Haikyuu!!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bromance, Friendship, Nationals, Other, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MestariYN/pseuds/MestariYN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone should have their own "Bro song"... do you have one?</p><p>Well, they have...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna be the very best (The "Bro song")

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend tried to imagine how Kuroo/Bokuto do motivate each other before a match... after seeing this picture...  
> http://cdn.i.ntere.st/p/14802562/image
> 
> we came up with the idea for the "Bro song"  
> Original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuYeHPFR3f0

I wanna be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To spike the ball is my real test,  
To beat them all is my cause.  
  
I will go to the Nationals,  
Spiking straights and cross.  
For Each block to do a faint  
To show them I'm the best!  
  
Spike 'em all! Ushiwaka its you and me  
I know its my destiny  
Spike 'em all! Oh, you won't stand a chance  
Akaashi will toss the ball!  
  
Fail 'em all! In to emo mode  
Our team will pull me through  
They'll praise me and I'll be back  
Back to beat them all!  
  
Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face  
I will battle every day  
To claim our rightful place  
  
Spike 'em all! Ushiwaka its you and me  
I know its my destiny  
Spike 'em all! Oh, you won't stand a chance  
Kenma will toss the ball!  
  
NATIONALS! The time is right  
There's no better team  
Arm in arm we'll win the fight  
It's always been our dream!


End file.
